


关于画画

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	关于画画

甜豆是很爱画画的。

只是天赋不行，又或者是想象力惊人。画出来的总是很抽象。

李赫宰劝了多次也没有让他改掉在节目里兴致盎然像绘画的冲动，最后也只能认命。

也就留下了甜豆种种旷世奇作。

什么长着四个眼睛的无毛狗，歪七扭八的拉面，两个黑点点的人物头像。都出自甜豆的随心所欲画派。

粉丝倒也吃这一套。带着十米厚的粉丝滤镜可劲的夸“oppa画的真的好”“可爱内”。甚至还做成了周边钥匙扣带在身上，图案印成魔性的style做成文化T恤穿在身上。

亲哥也夸。

“呀，李东海，这个真不错啊”

甜豆也很开心，于是膨胀的不是一点点。私底下还会对怒其不争的李赫宰炫耀。“看到了吧，是好看的，不然大家怎么都喜欢呢”

李赫宰只能把他揉在怀里，作势要打他。

“pabo呀”

然后看着甜豆笑的像只偷吃了小鱼干的小猫咪。

又能怎么办呢。自己惯的亲哥惯的粉丝惯的，只能宠着呗。

只不过最近李东海是真的很膨胀，写的字让人难以琢磨，画画更是飞了一样。

李赫宰真的很郁闷。

这种郁闷在签售会上看见李东海把自己画成了一个不知道什么的东西后越发强烈了。

完美的下颌角被李东海大手一挥就磨平了，显得很圆润。被粉丝跪舔好帅的发带造型也被随便两笔变成了类似麻绳紧箍咒的东西。

李赫宰咬着牙看了半天，忍住了没去打他的冲动。

回家后看着全网粉丝一片的哈哈哈，甚至还开始商量继续做同款周边。

李·不开心·百感交集·赫宰上线。

李东海倒是心情依旧很好，签售见了好几个中站小姐姐，都是熟悉的面孔，也很喜欢她们之前的应援，哼着歌进了浴室洗澡。

李赫宰听着那个没心没肺得小笨蛋在浴室里放飞自我唱歌。慢慢扯开了领带，抬起身也向浴室走去。

推开门，一阵呢喃湿润的雾气扑面而来。

李赫宰扯开衬衫扣子，褪下了修长的裤子。身子逐渐贴近那个闭着眼睛洗些头发的人。一只手环过他的腰间。任温热的水流冲刷着两具紧紧贴合的躯体。

水汽已经弥漫了整个浴室。连彼此的脸都不太看得清。

李赫宰低头一个温柔的吻落在李东海的脖颈处。又试探性的咬了咬。李东海闭着眼睛冲着头发，倒是很自然的接收了亲密的碰触，满心依赖的往后靠着，贴着赫宰的胸膛。

胸前的乳头被轻柔的一圈圈按压着，引起一阵敏感的颤栗。

随后身后那人的手不老实得一路向下，停在后穴处，修长的手指借着水流开始尝试着开拓。模仿着抽插的举动，揉了揉后穴的褶皱。  
李东海被刺激的后穴不由得收缩了一下。

而换来了对方的一个轻笑。“又不是第一次了，还这么敏感呢”

给了对方一个似嗲非怒的眼神，身子却在对方的玩弄下逐渐软了起来。只能被搂在怀里任对方胡作非为。

进入的时候不疼。关于性爱，李赫宰是势在必得的那种风格，但是却从不让对方疼。

只是斯文败类罢了。

他进入的很慢，尽管做了多次，但是尺寸依旧刺激。

整个身体被一点点填满得感觉很是奇妙，心痒难耐的欲望也随之升起。

“快点...进来...”最后还是忍不住低声道。

换来的是咬着后颈的一个亲吻。

随后被重重的侵入了。

整个后穴被填的满满当当的，不断入侵的过程中，前端也被很好的照顾着。

李东海只能发出无音节的呻吟，靠在对方的怀里。

热气腾腾的浴室。

好像连呼吸都有些困难。

“去..把门打开...好热”即使整个人都被李赫宰困在怀里，也要指使他去开门。

李赫宰也觉得热。

看着对方红扑扑的脸又十分可爱。一手搂着甜豆，就着两人连接的体位，熟练的交换了一个亲吻后，打开了门。然后将对方按在了浴室的全落地镜子前。

东海微热的脸靠在了冰凉的镜子上，意识这才清醒了一点。

然后透过雾气朦胧的镜子看到身后李赫宰。

还未反应过来。便是一阵激烈的抽插。

“宝宝，看到了吗，我是怎么进入你的”

“你又是怎么容纳我的”

“呐...眼睛怎么又红了...”

耳边呢喃的声音带着轻笑响起。

面前是冰冷的镜面，身后是火热的身躯，他的性器也涨的难受，又跟着在欲望里沉浮，被动承受李赫宰带给他的爱。

数次抽插后，穴口已经被磨的发红，双腿都要站不住的基本上是被抱在怀里，而大开的后穴滴着不明的白色液体，顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下，淫靡至极。

李东海意识朦胧时，只觉得涨的难受的前端又被握住了。

那个人低头一边亲吻着他，一边握着他的前端，蹭在冰冷的镜子上。

雾气的镜面被划开了一道。

“宝宝，想画画吗”温柔的声线响起在耳边。

他只能无助的靠在他身上。任凭李赫宰握着他的性器在冰冷的镜面画出一个又一个连贯的图形。

“停 ..停下”被这种冰火两重天刺激的几乎要射，李东海眼泪都要被逼出来了。

而对方却仍是慢条斯理的轻轻套弄着他的性器，在粘满水汽的镜面又画了个圈。

“宝宝今天画的哥哥...哥哥觉得不太像啊...”

“来教教宝宝怎么画...”

“怎么...不喜欢吗...”

李东海哪里受得了这样的玩法，一边又身体臣服于欲望，一边又抽抽搭搭的着求饶。

“哥哥...”

“我错了....”

又被强有力的填满了。“错在哪里了...”

“不该把你画的那么丑...”

温柔的亲吻终是慢慢地落下了。

“乖...”

……

第二天机场行程，带着渔夫帽黑口罩，穿着宽松的休闲裤，把自己捂的严严实实的李东海看着罪魁祸首倒是走着一如既往的机场时尚。

一下字就怒气值满点，狠狠瞪了罪魁祸首一眼。

“这下又要被粉丝说我不懂时尚了”

“没关系啊...我懂你就够了呀”对方理所当然的搂住了自己。

在无人处隔着口罩给了一个亲亲。

“我爱你呀。”

“pabo”


End file.
